


[ART] Shall I Compare Thee

by shnuffeluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: My id grabbed me by the throat and would not let go until I drew a young farmer and a worn-torn woman holding hands while the sun sets in the background.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mild Heart Attack 2020: Short Treats Collection





	[ART] Shall I Compare Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).




End file.
